Geheimnis
by shirocchin
Summary: Yamanaka Ino yang frustasi memilih bar untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya. Bertemu dengan sosok pria yang sudah beberapa kali menarik perhatiannya./"Kau tak mau memberitahuku, Pein? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat."/"Apa kau ingin tahu rahasiaku?"/ PeinIno/OS/M for mi-plotless.


Geheimnis

.

Pein/Ino

Naruto (c) MK

* * *

><p>[ <em>tell me your secret, miss... then i'll tell you mine<em> ]

* * *

><p>Fanfict ini mengandung unsur dewasa, semi-plotless, AU.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Ini sudah gelas yang kelima<em>, pikir Yamanaka Ino dengan pandangan mata berkunang. Wanita muda itu mendesis. Ekor matanya bergerak gelisah, mencari keberadaan seseorang di tengah-tengah kerumunan muda mudi yang sedang asyik bergoyang mengikuti dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga.

Bagi Yamanaka Ino, bar adalah tempat paling mujarab untuk menghilangkan stress. Ia tak berdansa, hanya duduk menikmati _vodka_ kesukaannya. Senyum tipis terukir samar di bibir yang mengkilap karena polesan _lipgloss_.

Ia tak menggubris nada panggilan yang terus berbunyi sejak tadi. Tanpa melihat ke layar ponselnya pun, Ino sudah tahu. Pemuda yang ia putuskan beberapa jam yang lalu karena ketahuan bercinta dengan wanita lain di apartemennya.

Ino menuangkan minumannya, kini sudah gelas keenam. Menenggak dengan cepat dan tertawa. Apa semua pria seperti itu? Tak puas bercinta dengan satu wanita saja? Tapi, Ino tak menyesal. Toh, dulu dia yang mengajak mantan kekasihnya bercinta. Ino memang wanita agresif dan beberapa pria di kampusnya menyukai sifat agresif yang jarang dimiliki wanita pada umumnya.

"Kau bisa muntah jika minum terlalu banyak, nona."

Sebuah suara berat dan dalam menyentakkan Ino dari lamunan. Mata _aquamarine_ itu mengerjap, ada cairan bening di sudut mata yang siap jatuh tanpa mendapat tampungan.

"Pein," ujar Ino lirih.

Pria bersurai _orange_ cerah itu menyeringai. Sepasang mata ungu tajam miliknya menelusuri tiap inchi wajah wanita di hadapannya. Ino yang berada dalam kondisi setengah mabuk hanya terkekeh. Pein memandanginya begitu intens seakan pria itu ingin melihat isi pikirannya.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya suara serak itu. Tangan besarnya mengambil botol _vodka_ milik Ino dan menenggaknya tergesa.

"H-hei, itu punyaku. Kau beli sendiri."

Ino mencoba merebut botol miliknya. Tubuh langsingnya yang dibalut _mini-dress_ dengan model belahan dada yang terbuka menekan tubuh milik Pein yang keras dan panas.

Wanita itu mengerjap. Jemari mungilnya tanpa sadar menelusuri wajah rupawan di hadapannya, bibir ranumnya sedikit terbuka.

"Kau tak mau memberitahuku, Pein? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat," bisik Ino disertai desahan menggoda. Lidah tak bertulang milik Ino menyapu pelan daun telinga pria yang tak bereaksi sedikitpun, membuat wanita itu kesal.

"Aku akan memberitahumu jika kau memberitahuku terlebih dulu. Ada apa? Kau terlihat sangat berbeda dari kemarin-kemarin. Pacarmu menghilang?"

Kini Pein meremas pinggang ramping milik Ino. Tubuh kedua insan tersebut masih saling melekat, tanpa jarak.

Ino menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Pein. Menyesap parfum beraroma maskulin yang membuatnya semakin hilang kendali. Digigitnya leher pria itu, lalu dijilatnya perlahan hingga jejak merah samar muncul. Pein mengerang tertahan_. Sial, sesuatu terasa sesak di bawah sana_.

Ino tak peduli jika saat ini mereka sedang di tempat umum. Toh, ini bar. Di beberapa sudut ruangan yang nampak remang-remang bahkan terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berciuman panas tanpa memedulikan sekitar.

"Menurutmu? Apa aku terlihat seperti tipe wanita yang mudah dicampakkan pria?" Ino bertanya balik, menguji Pein.

Pria itu menggeleng. Ia berusaha kuat menahan kedua tangannya untuk tidak naik ke atas dan meremas gundukan besar nan bulat milik wanita yang kini duduk di pangkuannya.

"Apa wajar memaafkan pria yang berstatus sebagai kekasihmu kedapatan bercinta dengan wanita lain?"

Ino mulai berani menelusupkan jemari mulusnya ke dalam kemeja milik Pein. Meraba perut _six-pack_ yang terasa hangat di telapak tangan Ino. Pein mengeluarkan tangan mungil itu dari dalam kemejanya dan menatap sepasang _aquamarine_ yang terlihat sayu dan marah di saat yang bersamaan.

"Apa kau ingin melampiaskan kemarahanmu dengan bercinta denganku?"

Kini Pein mulai mengambil alih kendali. Sejak tadi ekor matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemandangan dada Ino yang menggoda. Tangan besar itu bergerak memberi pijatan lembut, membuat wanita itu mendesah tertahan.

"Kau bilang kau ingin tahu rahasiaku, Ino? Kau akan menyesal jika mengetahui aku bukan pria baik-baik seperti yang kau pikirkan selama ini," kata Pein masih fokus pada kegiatannya meremas buah dada Ino dengan gemas.

"Ngh a-akuh tak p-peduli. A-aku bencihh pria b-baik-baik ahkk," balas Ino diselingi desahan dan erangan.

Beberapa pengunjung bar mulai melirik sepasang insan berbeda warna tersebut. Tertawa mengejek, lalu melontarkan komentar vulgar yang tak pantas didengar.

Yamanaka Ino menggenggam tangan besar Pein, menghentikan gerakan pria yang masih bersemangat memainkan buah dadanya. Pein menggeram tak terima.

Wanita itu mengambil botol _vodka_ yang masih setengah isi, menenggaknya perlahan. Tubuhnya panas. Pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah. Bayangan Suigetsu bercinta dengan wanita selain dirinya, bayangan ibunya yang sering pulang terlambat dan membawa lelaki yang berbeda tiap malam, bayangan wajah sahabat-sahabatnya yang kecewa dengan sifatnya. Ino terkekeh. Oh, pantaskah jika sekarang ia membayangkan dirinya bercinta dengan Pein?

Yamanaka Ino mulai membayangkan bagaimana pria itu memperlakukannya dengan kasar namun nikmat.

"Kau pasti membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak, bukan?" tuduh Pein.

Pria itu sepertinya masih kesal karena kegiatannya tadi diinterupsi.

Ino hanya mengedikkan bahu, tak menjawab pertanyaan menuduh yang dilontarkan pria di dekatnya.

"Selama ini aku juga bukan wanita baik-baik. Kau bilang kau akan memberitahu rahasiamu jika aku menceritakan milikku. Bisa kau pegang janji itu? Sebelumnya aku tak pernah bercerita tentang hidupku pada orang lain. Bahkan pada sahabatku sendiri. Seseorang yang tiap hari berada di dekatku, tertawa bersama, menangis bersama."

Ino diam sejenak. Memandang Pein lama. Biru bertemu ungu, menciptakan emosi yang semu.

"Aku anak tunggal, tak memiliki saudara. Aku tak punya ayah. Ibuku gemar mengencani pria muda dan membawanya ke rumah. Aku berkencan dengan banyak pemuda kaya, menguras harta mereka tanpa mereka sadari, bercinta dengan mereka dengan imbalan setumpuk uang. Ibuku tak akan pernah memberiku uang saku, jadi aku berusaha mendapat uang sendiri. Dengan cara kotor, haha."

Cairan bening di sudut mata Ino nyaris jatuh andai saja jari Pein terlambat mengusapnya.

"Jangan diteruskan."

Ino tertawa. "Mengapa? Bukankah hidupku menyedihkan? Rahasia busuk yang kusimpan untuk diriku sendiri dan tak akan kubagi pada orang lain. Kenyataannya aku membagi rahasiaku padamu. Apa kau jijik?"

Pein menangkup wajah Ino."Kubilang jangan diteruskan!"

Ino sedikit terkejut karena nada bicara pria itu meninggi. Mau tak mau wanita Yamanaka itu membisu.

"Kau masih ingin tahu rahasiaku?"

Ino mengangguk pelan. Ia merasakan tubuh rampingnya terangkat. Pein menarik tangannya, meninggalkan ruang bar yang masih padat pengunjung. Jam tangan milik Pein menunjukkan angka 11 malam.

Pria itu berhenti saat tiba di tempat parkir. Tangan besarnya masih menggenggam tangan mungil Ino yang entah kenapa sedikit gemetaran. _Kheh, padahal beberapa menit yang lalu wanita itu begitu agresif 'menyerangnya'_, kini yang nampak di mata Pein hanyalah sosok rapuh yang kehilangan semangat hidup. Ino tak melawan saat pria itu memasukkannya ke sebuah mobil _sport_. Disusul Pein kemudian.

"Aku akan memberitahumu rahasiaku," bisik Pein sambil mendekat ke wajah Ino.

Lumatan bibir Pein membungkam bibir Ino yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Lidah panas pria itu melesak, menjilati setiap titik dalam rongga mulut sang wanita. Saliva milik Pein membasahi bibir dan dagu Ino. Ino mengerang keras, ciuman pria itu sangat ganas membuat Ino nyaris kehabisan nafas.

"Aku hanya punya satu rahasia," ujar Pein setelah melepas ciuman panasnya, lalu melanjutkan, " Aku mencintaimu, Ino."

Ino mengerjap, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Pein. Pein yang mendapati reaksi dan ekspresi Ino yang tidak percaya hanya terkekeh seksi.

"Kau tak percaya?"

Ino diam saja. Hanya beberapa jam yang lalu ia memutuskan kekasihnya dan kini pria yang ia kagumi menyatakan cinta padanya, mengungkapkan rahasianya.

"Kita akan bercinta agar kau percaya, bagaimana? Kau menginginkanku, bukan? Aku tahu kau sangat mendambakan momen itu."

Ino tertawa setelah beberapa saat hanya termenung.

"Itukah yang ada di pikiran setiap pria? Seks? Pein, sekarang kita impas. Kau memegang rahasiaku, dan aku memegang rahasiamu."

Pria bersurai oranye itu tersenyum licik."Bukankah kau bosan dengan pria baik? Aku akan menjadi pria kasar bagimu malam ini."

Mobil _sport_ merah itu melaju membelah malam.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

a/n : another crack-pairing PeinIno yeeeey. Kayaknya ini PeinIno pertama yah hehe /malu. Kritik dan saran saya terima dengan kokoro terbuka. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca karya saya.

_**Geheimnis**_ dari bahasa Jerman yang berarti "Secret".


End file.
